Die Echten Ghostbusters Kassette Folge
Die echten Ghostbusters - Das Original zur Fernseh-Serie (The Real Ghostbusters - The Original to the TV-Series) is a series of German translated The Real Ghostbusters episodes put on audio cassettes. There are 30 tapes in the series. Description The series consists of 30 cassettes which had 2 episodes each, totally 60 episodes which were based on episodes from season 1 and 2. The German audio is the same as recorded for the television series. It is noted that editing was done to shorten the stories, as the original episodes were 21–24 minutes while the tapes are around 18–20 minutes. Also in parts there was narration added to explain a scene since the dialog was based on a visible medium. The covers of the cassettes usually used stock images from the real ghostbusters, but also used some Ghostbusters II images as well. Normally the cover did not use art from the actual episodes it was covering. Tapes in Series Episode titles found at hoerspielland.de *Folge 01 **Wir sind die Nr. 1 (Ghosts R Us) **Stromausfall in New York (Killerwatt) *Folge 02 **Mrs. Rogers Spukhaus (Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood) **Von Trollen und Feuerfliegen (Troll Bridge) *Folge 03 **Angst vor dem Bösen (The Boogieman Cometh) **Die Geister der Nacht (When Halloween Was Forever) *Folge 04 **Der furchtbare Flügel-Puma (Look Homeward, Ray) **Das Tor zur Unterwelt (Knock, Knock) *Folge 05 **Super Sender Spuk TV (Station Identification) **Der merkwürdige Fasching (Play Them Ragtime Boos) *Folge 06 **Die drei Weihnachtsgeister (Xmas Marks the Spot) **Das unheimliche Gespensterschiff (Sea Fright) *Folge 07 **Das alte Film-Monster (Take Two) **Die Vier wie wir (Citizen Ghost) *Folge 08 **Tante Louise und Scharlatan (The Spirit of Aunt Lois) **Der unglaubliche Onkel Cyrus (Cry Uncle) *Folge 09 **100.000 Millionen Slimer (Adventures in Slime and Space) **Das zweite Bermuda-Dreieck (Venkman's Ghost Repellers) *Folge 10 **Budenzauber an der Uni (The Old College Spirit) **Das Geisterraumschiff (Ain't NASA-Sarily So) *Folge 11 **Mr. Fleischmanns Falltür (Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?) **Geisterjäger in der Oper (A Fright at the Opera) *Folge 12 **Das Chemie-Monster (Doctor, Doctor) **Die Ganovenjäger (Ghost Busted) *Folge 13 **Die Säule von Manhattan (Beneath These Streets) **Aus einem Kriminalroman (Boo-Dunit) *Folge 14 **Da lachen ja die Hühner (Chicken, He Clucked) **Was ist Ragnarock? (Ragnarok and Roll) *Folge 15 **Die Auto-Gremlins (Don't Forget the Motor City) **Eine irre irische Fee (Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?) *Folge 16 **Hilfe, ich bin ein Geist (Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?) **Die Schere des Schicksals (Hanging By a Thread) *Folge 17 **Tummel und das Jenseits (You Can't Take it With You) **Von Vampiren und Werwölfen (No One Comes to Lupusville) *Folge 18 **Drool, der kleine Kobold (Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin) **Der Mann, der nie kam (The Man Who Never Reached Home) *Folge 19 **Die anstrengende Geisterbeschwörung (The Collect Call of Cathulhu) **Das Schloß in Schottland (Bustman's Holiday) *Folge 20 **Der kopflose Motorradgeist (The Headless Motorcyclist) **Der unheimliche Dachboden (The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic) *Folge 21 **Egon der Schreckliche (Egon on the Rampage) **Die Geister gehen zum Film (Lights! Camera! Haunting!) *Folge 22 **Lord Kildarbys Vogel (The Bird of Kildarby) **Janine, die Geisterjägerin (Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster) *Folge 23 **Das Geheimnis des Siegels (Apocalypse - - What, Now?) **Geist verloren! (Lost and Foundry) *Folge 24 **Halt, das ist meine Freundin (Hard Knight's Day) **Das achte Weltwunder (Cold Cash and Hot Water) *Folge 25 **Auf den Hund gekommen (The Scaring of the Green) **Slimer zu Ihren Diensten (They Call Me MISTER Slimer) *Folge 26 **Letzter Zug in die Ewigkeit (Last Train to Oblivion) **Nachwuchs (Masquerade) *Folge 27 **Janines freier Tag (Janine's Day Off) **Die Geisterjäger in Paris (The Ghostbusters in Paris) *Folge 28 **Der Geist aus der Tiefe (The Devil in the Deep) **Schießerei in der Geisterstadt (Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral) *Folge 29 **Geisterjäger des Jahres (Ghostbuster of the Year) **Die Boten des Todes (Deadcon 1) *Folge 30 **Der Schrank des Calamari (The Cabinet of Calamari) **Der Geraniengeist (A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn) Folge 31 and Ongoing (Fan Episodes) From 31 and on, are not official and are not audio based on TV series episodes. They are fan written and performed episodes.Ghostbusters Deutschland Forum- Ghostbusters - Die Hörspielserie Episodes not used The following are episodes not used from seasons 1 or 2. *Season 1 **Von Poltergeistern Verfolgt (Slimer, Come Home) **Hier kommt der Sandmann (Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream) **Janine und die Wunderlampe (Janine's Genie) *Season 2 **Die indianische Legende (Night Game) **Greta, die geplatzte Heuschrecke (The Revenge of Murray the Mantis) **Die Rummelgeister (Rollerghoster) **Der babylonische Superman (I Am the City) **Die klagenden Steine (Moaning Stones) **Auf Nimmer Wiedersehen (The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye) **Buster kann alles (Buster the Ghost) **Wettstreit mit dem Teufel (The Devil to Pay) **Wer ist wer? (Slimer, Is That You?)/Der letzte seiner Art (Transylvanian Homesick Blues) **Egon löst sich auf (Egon's Ghost) **Captain Steel, Rächer der Gerechten (Captain Steel Saves the Day) **Niedlicher, kleiner Victor (Victor the Happy Ghost) **Egon's Familiendrachen (Egon's Dragon) **Auf dem Land, da ist es schön! (Dairy Farm) **Das Loch im Loch (The Hole in the Wall Gang) References Category:Die echten Ghostbusters Kassette Folge